Alice Cornelissen
Alice Cornelissen is the 'Protagonist' of Season 1 and Season 2'', and was created by the RPer ''The Arbiter. History Pre-Fall Era Childhood The Subject, (who's real name is currently unkown), was born on March of 2198, into an abusive middle-class family. Her Mother was physically abusive towards not only her, but towards her entire Family. Any attempts to reach out towards someone who may help resulted in the Mother purposfully lying and manipulating the truth to achive her own goals. Their academics were that of average quality, however no-matter how hard she would try, it was never enough to please her abusive Mother. Young Adult The moment she was able to, Subject moved in with a nearby friend, cutting off contact with her family, resulting in the years of physical abuse to finally come to an end. The mental trauma still remained however, resulting in her constantly excercising, as she feared that somehow, someday, her Mother would find her. The mental trauma also resulted in The Subject seemingly faking a cheery and upbeat personality almost 24/7, as she belived that sadness and hatred were the key to becoming what she always hated: her Mother. Adult Life Subject 'would eventually find a job as a mechanic, earning just to live a comfortable life. She eventually married to a fellow employee at her job, and would eventually go on to have three children, two females, one 12 years old, the other 6, and one male, aged 14. Fall Era Missfortune All was not well however, as both her and her Husband would be fired from their jobs due to the company's financial problems, leaving the pair desperate for work. Eventually, whilst browsing a newspaper for possible jobs, '''Subject '''had noticed a listing for a science experiment listed under the name ''Shutter Industries, which had offered a substantial sum of money for participation in an undisclosed science experement. Although hesitent at first, '''Subject was ultimatly forced to accept the position as the Familiy's savings were quickly running out. Deception The listing turned out to be a lie, as once Subject had arrived at the designated location, she would be drugged with a sleeping agent by an Unkown assailant, before being swiftly taken away to F-Science, ''where in which '''Subject '''was used as a guine pig for cryofreeze technolegy, as they atempted to freeze several parts of her body, inluding her brain and her heart. Once it was discovered that '''Subject's '''body had taken well to the experiments, she wass re-located to a ''Cryochamber ''against her will, where she was kept for future analisis. Post-Fall Era Re-Awakening Roughly 200 years after '''The Subject' was put into ''Cryostasis'', Sebastian Cornelissen ''would awaken her from their slumber, ''begining a perilous journey to escape F-Science. Apperance 'Alice Cornelissen '''is an adult 27 year old female with short, brown unkempt hair that extends no futher than her neck, and light blue eyes. She is aproximatly 5'6 feet in hight, and is of bellow average body weight. She would wear a plain white long-sleeved shirt covered with blood, dirt, and various other substances, with both of it's sleeves ripped off. She would have various wounds and scars scattered across her body from the many injures she has sustained, most notibally large scarring across her chest forming the letters E.A. ''You notice an odd sheet of paper attacthed to the end of the page... Category:Characters